blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ironthistle
They are a silver tabby with light blue eyes They joined BlogClan on Nov. 28, 2017, and then joined the wika on Dec. 1, 2017. Personality Thistle is a friendly, active warrior of BlogClan. They can be sarcastic at times, especially when they've had a bad day. They are fair tempered, but can strike hard when they get angered (they hasn't lost her temper on the blog yet, but their elementary school classmates got the worst of it 4 years ago). They get depressed sometimes and they try to hide it. They are about letting out their emotions, but they mostly hide them inside until a breaking point. The founded the Wildlife team around early or late 2018 . They are the retired manager of wildlife . Friends (I won't be sad if you don't add yourself) * The amazing Spidey (Spidersong) * The sparkiest Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * The wonderful Libby (Libbypaw) * The weird Rosepaw (Rosepaw) * The jinx-y Lilypaw (Lilypaw) * The Flying Cheetah Cheetahpaw/flight( Flighty) * The Frosty Sandy (Sandy) * The very-weird-yet-brilliant Shadow (Shadow) * The SpongeBob fan Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) * The Shining Crysstal (Crystie) * boaty (villagerboat) * The misty raven (ravenpaw/mist) * The crazy Navy (Muffinpaw/fern) * the amazing, great but forgotton fishtar fishstar * The crazy Moons (Moonpaw/stripe) * The Quirky Plume (Plumeflake) Trailing stars * in chapter 26 of Trailing Stars Thistletooth is seen emerging from the warriors den going for some breakfast with Pineblossom, Wavesplash, Fawnspots and Juniperpool .The warriors are cut off by a herd of playful apprentices . Thistletooth and Wavesplash both sigh at the apprentices antics . Fanfics They have 2 accounts on Wattpad just look up Thistletooth or Tigerstar2. Current works # Ironstar's Storm ( about Ironcat aka Ironthistle) # Thistletooth's Fury (spoof edition) # Thistles ( Thistletooth/stars backstory) # Dark Shadow (a warriors mafia) # Welcome to ShadowClan (a spoof book) # 101 ways to get rid of Firestar plus some spoofs Their OCs Ironthistle( silver tabby tom with light blue eyes) who is Ironcat in Thistle's super evolved cat universe . Thistleshark ( Black tom with dark green eyes) Jaguarstorm (bengal tom with dark blue eyes) Thistletooth (gray she cat with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye) Thistlestar 2 (ginger she cat with dark brown stripes and sky blue eyes) Brighteyes (ginger and white she cat with a green eyes and a scar across the left side of her face) Lavaburn (black she cat with orange patches and amber eyes) Snowfall (white tom with blue eyes) Bravepaw (yellow tabby tom with green eyes) Swift (brown tom) Blazefoot (tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes) Sootmask (dark gray tom with black points and green eyes) I seriously forgot about most of these guys. Oh well I will use them again soon. maybe in my comic. and a lot more. Quotes # What the name of starclan What you Think about Iron "Thist is an awesome mentor! They've super nice!" -Sandy "Thistle is a kind, funny, friend a blogclanner could ask for!!! VOTE FOR THEM FOR SW!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Flighty!!! "Tiger is a wonderful BlogClanner and a dedicated wildlife mod! They are an awesome friend, please vouch for them!" -Raven "Tiger is super cool and I love how passionate and dedicated they are to/about their projects!" - Wavey Trivia / fun facts # They are 16 years old # They are as old as the warrior cat series, but it's older by about three months # They where born in June 2003 # They joined BlogClan on Nov. 28, 2017 # They have read every single Warriors book # Their favorite arc in warriors is A Vision Of Shadows # They founded the Wildlife team # They made the Wildlife wiki , made the main discord server for wildlife # They are the retired manager of the Wildlife team . # Their favorite animal is a Wolf not a cat much to everyone's surprise Gallery To find my art you can look on my devintart or on my Warriors insta . you just need to find it first Category:Non-binary Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Fabulous Felines Category:Mentor